


For the Rest of Tonight

by VariouslyVaried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariouslyVaried/pseuds/VariouslyVaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse is over and Dean's lost his brother. Looks like Cas is leaving him too. But he's not ready to say goodbye. He doesn't want to be alone. So, he asks the angel to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The radio has once again influenced another one-shot! Heard this song and felt it was too perfect! Hope you like! Set at the end of season 5 after they've stopped the Apocalypse and Cas is going home to Heaven. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Supernatural is not mine! The wonderful characters are not mine. Only the plot of this fic, aside from some dialogue, is mine. Song also not mine. That belongs to Toby Beau.

**For the Rest of Tonight**

 

They'd stopped the Apocalypse. Sam had thrown himself, Lucifer, Michael and Adam into the Pit. Dean should be happy. The world wasn't ending... at least not today, and hopefully not anytime soon in the near future. But he just couldn't bring himself to feel any sense of joy. His brother was gone. He was suffering in Hell at that very moment. There was nothing to feel happy about in Dean's opinion. 

 

There was the sound of wings and Dean knew he wasn't alone in the car anymore. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Cas watching him. His dread grew. There was nothing good that could come from this visit. 

 

“What are you gonna do now?” He asked Cas, even if he was dreading the answer. 

 

Cas tilted his head to the side but his answer was quick. “Return to Heaven, I suppose.” 

 

He knew it. He knew Cas wouldn't stick around. “Heaven?” He'd hoped Cas would stay. He didn't stop to think what that meant. 

 

“With Michael in the Cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there.” 

 

Yeah, and of course, Cas felt it was his job to restore order. “So, what, you're the new sheriff in town?”

 

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw the twitch of a smile on Castiel's lips. “I like that. Yeah. I suppose I am.”

 

Dean couldn't fight the anger that welled inside of him. After everything, Cas was just gonna run off back to Heaven and do 'God's Will.' “Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again.”

 

Cas let out a sigh of exasperation. “I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just... seems like the right thing to do.” 

 

Resentment welled inside of Dean. Cas was supposed to be his friend. “Well, if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next.”

 

“You're angry.” Cas stated pointlessly. 

 

Yeah, duh, he was angry. Why wouldn't he be? His brother was as good as dead and his best friend was leaving him to return to his douchey family. “That's an understatement.”

 

Castiel turned in the seat slightly and Dean could feel blue eyes piercing into him. “He helped.” Dean's anger pulsed at these words. “Maybe even more than we realize.

Dean couldn't believe Cas was defending God after what had happened. “That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole!” He ranted. 

 

“You got what you asked for, Dean.” The angel's voice was angry. “No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean.” A hand comes to rest on his shoulder. “What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?”

 

Dean was silent for a moment, and Cas withdrew his hand. He turned quickly and grabbed the sleeve of the angel's coat. “Wait, Cas!” Castiel paused his movement and looked at Dean. “Just, don't leave yet, ok? Just stay for a bit... please.”

 

Castiel doesn't say anything, but he relaxed back into the seat. He knew what Dean needed. He wasn't ready to be alone yet. Music plays softly in the background.

 

_We've got trouble  
Something's just not right  
Just this mornin' you cried about last night  
You said that somethin's bound to break this time  
What's breakin' is my heart  
I can __read between_ _the lines_ __  
It's tearin' me apart  
You've got leavin' on your mind

 

Dean's hands clenched around the steering wheel as the words of the song washed over him. He just wished Cas would stay. Wished he would just tell Heaven to fuck off, and that he'd stay on earth with him. 

 

_But you're my Angel_ _Baby_ __  
Yes, you're my Angel Baby  
Oh, you're my Angel Baby  
For the rest of the night

He chanced another look at Cas. The angel was looking at him, and even through the dark of the car, he could see the piercing blue. And then it hit him. He needed Cas to stay. Mind made up, he quickly pulled the car to the side of the road.   
  
  


Castiel looked to him in confusion. “Dean, why are you stopping?”

 

Dean just reached across the cab and placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. “Cas, you don't have to go back up there, man.”

 

“Dean, I'm needed in Heaven.”

 

“Dammit, you're needed here too!” Dean shouted, and Cas looked up at him in shock. “I ju-just lost my brother, man... Don't make me lose you too.”

 

Castiel's gaze softened slightly. “Dean...”

 

But Dean cut him off by pressing his lips to the angel's. He willed the angel to sense everything he was feeling through his kiss. Castiel was still under him for a moment, but as Dean was about to pull away, Cas responded. At first it was a gentle press of lips, but then Cas was cupping Dean's face with his hands. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and pulled him closer. 

 

“Please, stay. If not for good, p-please stay tonight.” He whispered against Cas' lips.

 

Castiel didn't answer. Instead, he closed the gap between them, once more initiating their kiss. Dean didn't question what it meant. If this was goodbye, he'd take it. He just needed this one last night.

 

_What's breakin' is my heart_  
I can read between the lines  
It's tearin' me apart  
You've got leavin' on your mind

_But you're my Angel Baby_  
For the rest of the night  
(Angel Baby) The rest of the night  
(Angel Baby)  
(Angel Baby) The rest of the night  
(Angel Baby) The rest of the night  
(Angel Baby) The rest of the night

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, this is it! A lil angsty something that came to mind while listening to the song “My Angel Baby” by Tony Beau. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
